


Two Can Play At This Game

by harleyquinn0306



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Pastel Dan, Punk Phil, YouTubers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleyquinn0306/pseuds/harleyquinn0306
Summary: Punk!Phil and Pastel!Dan in high school, basically Phil liked Dan and Dan didn't want anything serious so he broke Phil's heart and conveniently Phil moves away and comes back a punk, he's wants to mess around with Dan when he conveniently moves back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [no one](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=no+one).



**•Dan•**

 

Phil's long pale fingers trails along my sides down to my hips, he leans in close placing a soft kiss on my neck, his snake bites are cool against my warm skin. "You're such a pretty boy now Dan." He whispers, Phil's voice is husky, his lips leaves a hot trail of kisses along my neck up to my ear, where he nibbles on it softly. 

"P-Phil, no." My body trembles, the way he's touching me is making my thoughts fuzzy.

 "But why? I thought you didn't feel anything, that's why you changed. Into the perfect pastel boy who likes to play, I mean you didn't object to Tyler this morning, did you?" Phil still whispers his hands roaming my body. I can feel him smirking against my skin, Phil pushes his hips against mine, I hit the wall. My breath hitches with the sudden friction. Phil doesn't follow my body, he stands there looking smug, 

"What's the matter Dan?" His tone is playful. Phil takes a step forward, trapping me with his body, his hand caresses my cheek. 

"I bet when I was gone you didn't think about me once, I'm willing to bet you didn't even think of what you did to me." He smirks again, his words ring in my ears.  

"I apologized." My voice is small and squeaky, Phil only shrugs. "In away I should thank you. I mean if you didn't break my heart I wouldn't look like this." He gestures to his own body, which is decorated with tattoos and piercings. Phil wears a black vneck, with black skinny jeans and converse. The tips of his black hair is dyed blue which brings out his eyes, not only did he have snake bites but he has three silver bars in his right eyebrow. Phil leans in, his lips barely touch mine. Before he kisses me the bell rings, 

 "Later Dan." Phil pulls back, his smug smile returning. He leaves down the hallway, people already make way for him and some of his new friends follow him to the smoke pit. I'm left behind, feeling embarrassed, flustered and wanting more. I shiver once, the thoughts of Phil's lips still on me leaves me excited. "Dan!" Chris startles me, Chris has this knowing look in his eyes. Like he already figured out what phil was doing to me. 

"Who were you messing with now?" Chris says somewhat annoyed, "What do you mean?" Unfortunately my voice is still high pitched. Chris studies me more closely, then he bursts into laughter. 

"Oh fucking hell. You actually like someone." He covers his face with his hands, "No! Why do you say that?!" I end up screeching. 

"And you're trying to deny it, have you gone mad. I've only ever seen you blush once, and that's when you were head over heels for-"  

"Shut up! Don't you fucking dare." My cheeks become burning hot, the heat even rushes to my neck and ears. 

 

*Later On.*

 

Phil sits on a bench, surrounded by his friends, a blonde girl is sitting on his lap. She giggles twirling her platinum blonde hair, in one hand she holds a cigarette. Phil notices me first, his playful smirk returns. Blondie is the second, and first she doesn't react, her smile grows when Phil whispers something into her ear. She leans down pressing her Ruby red lips against Phil's, Phil keeps his eyes open, his mesmerizing blue eyes stay on me. He smirks slightly, my stomach twists into knots. Everyone in the smoke pit whistle and whoop, yet none if them notice Phil is staring at me. Phil pulls back, he whispers something again and he gets up. He makes his way toward me, cigarette still in his hand. 

"Did you enjoy the show?" Phil stands to close to me, every step I take back he takes forward.

 "Why should I care?" I say dismissively, but jealousy creeps inside me. Phil's eyes pull out that secret, he reaches over stroking my cheek.

 "Come on Dan, you've always been a bad liar." His words are true, I've always been a terrible liar. Phil runs his fingers down to my hips again,

"Hazel thinks you're cute." Phil says plainly, his voice becoming softer. 

"Who is Hazel?" Is what I end up asking. Phil laughs, his tongue poking out. 

"The girl I was kissing. She fancies you." That's when I'm brought back to reality, I shove phil scowling. 

"You kissed her in front of me on purpose?" It comes out more angry then I thought it was going to, Phil laughs again. Phil pouts, 

"If I didn't know any better I'd say Danny is getting jealous." Phil taunts. 

"Why are you such a childish imbecile." I spit back, Phil wiggles his index finger. "Temper, Temper." His tone indicates he sees me as a child who is throwing a tantrum. He brings the smoke to his lips, his chest rises a little, Phil leans in closer blowing the smoke into my face. It stings my eyes, the scent alone makes me want to puke. When he pulls his face away from mine he's smiling, 

"I know you want to kiss me." His voice is seductive and his eyes shimmer. Unfortunately for me Phil's lips are so tempting, my body moves on its own, again we're close to kissing. Phil takes another inhale taking a couple steps back,

"I'll see you at lunch, I should be getting back to Hazel." He gives a final smirk before turning and not looking back. When he reaches his friends again Hazel jumps into his arms giggling. 

"Oh it's so on. Two can play at this game.", quickly I rush back into the school in search for Jeremy.


	2. chapter two

Jeremy smiles widely when I'm in his eyesight, he steps around his friend Stella pressing a kiss against her cheek. Once I'm in ear shot he laughs, 

"Hey Dan. Who is it?" Months ago Jeremy and I agreed on helping each other if we ever needed someone to get another person jealous. I cross my arms over my chest, I can feel the heat of my blush on my cheeks.

"Phil Lester." Saying his name feels natural coming from my mouth, yet I cover it with hatred. Chris has always been the only one to see right through me, Phil doesn't count at this point. Jeremy frowns slightly, stopping in his tracks. 

"The new guy? The insanely hot punk?" He sounds uncertain, Jeremy runs his finger through his perfect blonde hair, his mesmerizing grey eyes flash with an emotion I can't read.  

"Yeah? So." Thankfully I sound nonchalant, my body relaxing. Jeremy bites his nails, shrugging his shoulders. 

"Oh uh I don't know Dan. We have art together and honestly I want him." Jeremy speaks like Phil is nothing more than a toy we're fighting over.  I straighten my posture glaring, 

"I'm sorry to tell you this Jeremy, but Phil will always be interested in me, I'm all he's ever going to want." Lies, the whole thing. I _want_ Phil, but I'm sure he wants nothing to do with me; he's only teased me so far. For an odd reason though jeremy can't tell I'm lying, his head falls down disappointment clear on his face. Louise ends up walking towards us, with Chris at her side. Louise looks concerned, her motherly side coming through. Her and Chris are well aware of my agreement with Jeremy, Chris rolls his eyes sighing out. Jeremy leans over pecking me on the cheek, 

"We'll talk later Dan, I'll help you, find me at lunch." Jeremy wanders off before Chris and Louise reach us. 

__


	3. Chapter Three

The cafeteria is loud and filled with the scent of greasy food, I weaved my way through the crowd excited to find Jeremy. Jeremy sits near the windows on his left, with most of his football friends. Before I can make it close enough Jenna Carter stops me, she's smirks seductively. 

"Hey Dan. I'm having a party tomorrow night, you should come." She bats her perfect eyelashes, today Jenna's hair is straightened and styled in a perfect way to show off her cheek bones, if it weren't for her gray eyes she'd be the girl version of Phil. Suddenly I'm even annoyed with myself for even thinking of Phil, Jenna steps closer, her heels click. 

"Oh yeah I'll drop by." I don't even bother to sound interested, Jenna was never my type. 

"Perfect! You can keep me company." She tries dragging me off to her table, with the rest of her friends. 

"Actually I need-" Jenna brings her manicured finger to my lips, smiling. 

"Hush. So for this party, if you're going to be my date our outfits need to match." She continues to talk, explaining I can't wear any of my pastel clothes, it'll ruin her pastel pink dress she plans on wearing. 

"Whoa Jenna-" this time she whips her head around, with a tight smile this time. 

"Stop talking. No flower crowns either, I'll be wearing one and we can't be seeing wearing the same thing." She cuts me off again, 

"I did not agree to be your date!" I finally snap. That's when an arm drapes over my shoulders, for a split second I was relieved thinking it was Jeremy, unfortunately it's Phil. 

"I don't think we've met, I'm Phil Lester." Phil uses a charming voice, and if I turn he probably has an equally charming smile. Jenna provides her most dazzling smile, 

"Oh uh I'm Jenna, Jenna Carter." She giggles twirling her hair, her attention shifting over to Phil. 

"Well it's a pleasure meeting you." Again Phil's voice changes, his voice becoming softer sounding more sexy. 

"Pleasures all mine. Will you be attending my party?" She looks hopeful, I can hear her friends giggling from over here, they whisper and point at Phil. 

"Oh yeah, definitely. I hope to see you there to Dan." He whispers the last part in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. Jenna gasps, looking between us blushing, 

"Oh, God. I'm sorry I didn't realize." Phil laughs, his body shaking next to mine. 

"Oh don't worry about it Jenna, clearly Dan is open to anyone. Do you want him?" Phil's words trap me, I can't move. He's testing Jenna with his eyes, hoping for her to pick the wrong answer. Jenna gets the message, she shakes her head, she straightens pulling on a perfect smile. 

"No, it's fine thanks." She sounds sheepish, Jenna waves gliding over to her table. Once she's out of ear shot I push Phil's shoulder glaring, Phil's only smirking. 

"What the fuck is your problem?" Phil studies my face, he smiles knownly. 

"You should be thanking me. That girl wasn't going to leave you alone if it weren't for me." Phil says it as a fact, 

"By making me sound like a man whore!" I try not to shout, I can feel my face becoming red with anger. Phil shrugs his eyes on something else, someone else. That's when Jeremy is at my side, his arms go around my waist. His body is tense and he glares at Phil, 

"Can you maybe not bother Dan." Jeremy even sounds genuinely pissed off. Phil's eyes light up, as Jeremy looks protective. 

"Are you going to make me?" Phil says casually sounding bored, Jeremy scoffs. 

"What are we? Twelve?" I can tell Jeremy is just avoiding conflict, Jeremy might be faster than Phil but I'm pretty sure everyone here knows Phil is stronger. Phil steps forward, but it's clear in his eyes him and I are playing a game now, and he's probably going to even the scores. It's obvious to me he's pissed, which leaves me feeling smug, that's when I grab Jeremy's face, kissing him. Mg eyes remain on Phil, doing to him what he did to me. Phil gives his prize winning smirk, one that makes everyone swoon. Phil leans in, 

"I know you want me. And when you're bored with your new little boy toy, you know where to find me." Even if he's whispering I know Jeremy still heard him, Jeremy's breathing becomes uneven, it's clear Phil effected him with one sentence. 

"You better watch it Jeremy, you wouldn't want to be the collateral damage." To my disappointment he gets just as close to Jeremy, leaving a small kiss. 

"You two enjoy each other, I still have Hazel to keep me company." Just as he says that Hazel squeals jumping into Phil's arms kissing him instantly, 

"I was wondering where you disappeared to." She's Irish I note. 

"Sorry, I had some business to take care of." Hazel giggles pulling him along. 

"It's okay Darling, I found who you were looking for. Come on he's trying Weed for the first time." Phil laughs, linking his hands with Hazel and he doesn't look back. 

"You my friend, are so totally fucked." Jeremy sighs out, that's when I notice everyone went completely silent, apparently we had an audience. I push Jeremy away, moving out side to meet with Chris, Louise, Zoe, Alfie and Marcus. 

 


	4. Chapter Four

The weeks go by slowly, surprisingly enough Phil has kept his distance. Not once teasing or embarrassing me, but that didn't stop him from ruining my reputation. Word got around quickly about Phil's intentions with me, so people have been cautious. Except Chris, Louise and Zoe of course, any other potential dates just completely fucked off. Jeremy hangs around a lot more often, knowing my desperate need to get back at Phil. 

"Dan? Are you even listening?" Zoe speaks up, her and Louise move their eyes over to me, I bite my tongue before I can speak. 

"Uh yeah, I was just thinking about what I should wear to Conner's party.", Zoe rolls her eyes as she continues to pick at her food. Louise has a look of concern, which is for both Zoe and I. 

"I'm just not entirely sure, you know? I mean I love Alfie-" Zoe continues on but I'm not interested enough to fully listen. That's when I see Phil across the food court, only he isn't his normal arrogant dickish self, he looks like 14 year old happy Phil. The Phil I knew so well, his smile stretches across his face as he throws a french fry, my eyes travel over to the person he's with. His brother Martyn, who laughs in return shaking his head. 

"Can we go to some random store now? I need a new sweatshirt." I interrupt Zoe, not caring enough about how rude I sound. They both snap their eyes over, seeming annoyed and confused. Louise stretches over resting her hand over mine, 

"what's the matter with you?" her eyes follow my gaze, realization sinks in. Louise laughs, 

"I see, why does Phil bother you so much anyways?" Zoe laughs as well. We sit in silence, as they wait for an explanation, I down cast my eyes, feeling embarrassed. 

That's when things get even worse, 

"Oh so you didn't tell them? Given your manwhore status I'm sure they can easily guess." Martyn hits Phil's head.  

"Phil, no." He says it almost like an order. Louise and Zoe completely freeze,  guilt glittering Louise's eyes, Zoe bites her pink stained lips shut. Phil walks over, gently running his fingers over my shoulder, across my chest, 

"You know Dan, I really don't like Jeremy hanging around you. But you should tell him, he's going to wish he listened to my warning." Phil backs away with his older brother's warning glance, Martyn shakes his head. Before I can even question what  he means I see Kyle walking towards us, only his amber eyes remain on Phil. A large dazed smile is stuck on his lips, as if he isn't aware of his surroundings. 

"Phil! I missed you." He leaps into his arms showering his face in kisses, Louise actually gasps, breaking from her trance.  When Kyle notices our stares he starts laughing, screwing his eyes shut.  

"Oh God." Zoe states, fully aware Kyle is stoned. Hazel and Pj aren't far behind, all of them a laughing giggly mess.  

"You guys know Kyle right?" Phil speaks up once again, Kyle is fascinated with Phil's lip rings. Zoe squints her eyes, "Kyle, what about Jeremy?" Just the mention of his name makes Kyle tense. 

"Phil told me not to worry, he's taking care of him. Plus it's obvious he moved on." Kyle shrinks away, looking sad. Martyn sighs stalking away, 

"Text me later." He calls to Phil over his shoulder. Phil winks at me, before moving his attention to Kyle. 

"Don't be sad baby. Hazel, why don't you and Peej take Kyle outside, I'll meet you there soon, okay?" Hazel giggles nodding, pulling on Kyle's hand. They disappear in the crowd, leaving the mall. Once they're out of earshot Phil turns to me one last time, he leans in placing a soft kiss on my cheek. He doesn't even acknowledge my friends, 

"Like my new little toy? He's just so interesting." He sounds proud, 

"How could you ruin Kyle like that?" Zoe breaks the silence, since I can't find words to speak. Phil shifts his eyes over to Zoe, pulling out his charming smile. He shrugs, not looking even remotely guilty. 

"I like to think I saved him. I mean if I didn't comfort him  he'd still be sad and lonely. Because Jeremy cheated, all because Kyle didn't put out." We all share a glance, wincing, Phil managed to pull out a dark secret and used it to his advantage. 

" _Leave them out of this Phil_." I spit, slamming my hand down. Phil bites his lip, looking rather sexy.  

"Ooh you're so hot when you're mad." He smirks some more, Phil places his fingers under my chin, lifting my head, I'm met with his distracting blue eyes. His other hand delicately runs through my hair, just like when were 14.

"I want you to pass on a little message to Jeremy, tell him chasing after Kyle is pointless now, I've deflowered him." Phil laughs when we all go wide eyed, to shocked to speak. 

"Your move Daniel." He whispers, leaving one last kiss on my forehead. Once Phil is gone Zoe and Louise explode, both talking rapidly. 

"Dan! What are you going to do?!" Louise demands, looking scandalized,

"We can't tell Jeremy! It'd destroy him." Zoe adds. Phil definitely got back at me, doing more than evening the score. I can't even think of what to say, let alone on how to deal with the new mess Phil just created. 

"We'll have to think of something. I know Conner invited Phil to his party, I guess he's good friends with Troye, Conner likes making Troye happy, but if Phil shows he's bringing Kyle. We need to think of something." The disbelief I still feel is making me ramble, barely making much sense. Louise and Zoe agree,

"We can help." When Zoe says that I shake my head quickly, 

"No. No. You just witnessed what he's capable of. You guys can't get in the middle of this." I almost feel hopeless, embarrassed even, next time I can't underestimate Phil. 

 


	5. Chapter Five

Chris and I stand outside, where the smokers are. Conner's party is in full swing now, and more people keep showing up. Chris hadn't told me why we're out here, neither of us smoke. I almost question him until Phil and his friends come by, Kyle seems attached to Phil who stares at me with lust. Tonight I decided on my pink jumper and white shorts, my white converse and matching flower crown. Phil doesn't speak a word to me but one of his friends stays behind, Pj. Chris smiles, pleased to see him. Pj stares at me for a couple seconds, before keeping his attention on Chris. "You didn't need to wait for me outside, it's getting kinda cold." Chris has already disappeared into his dream land, because he only smiles dreamily shaking his head. 

"It isn't a problem." He says it cheerily, I groan leaving them. "I'm way to sober for this shit. I'll see you later Chris." I say annoyed, but it doesn't matter because he's only paying attention to Pj. Once I'm inside I find the alcohol I desperately want, thankfully random people walk around with shots of whickey and vodka. I take a shot, it burns, my brain tingled a little, I cough, reaching for another one. This shot goes down more smoothly, I only flinch, my face scrunching up with distaste. Two more shots and I'm starting to feel the buzz, I walk around aimlessly hoping to find my friends. Soon enough I do find Zoe and Alfie, who are making around against a wall, even in my dazed thoughts I can see it's getting heated, so I don't interrupt. Quickly I find Louise not to far away, she's dancing with Poppy, both of them already completely gone. 

"Louise! Hey." Louise only smiles when she sees me, not speaking a word. Louise grabs my hand, tugging me towards the kitchen. 

"Let's go do some body shots." She says slurs out, I giggle along with Poppy nodding my head. People gather around Eva and Casper, who are currently in the spot light. Eva laughs as Casper connects his lips to her stomach, everyone cheers them on, begging them to kiss. Eva puts a lime wedge in her mouth, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at Casper. He moves forward, taking it from her mouth with his own. The Next two people to go forward is Lily and Ryan, Ryan takes Eva's place lifting his white shirt. Poppy hands me another shot, and I down it in seconds. 

** _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ **

 

When  I came to I found myself dancing in between Louise and Cat, our bodies swaying in sync, our hips moving in the same rhythm. Immediately I start laughing, leaning on Louise. My outburst causes them to look at me in confusion, 

"I'm going to find the washroom, I'll be right back." I have to shout over the music, they both nod. Stepping away from me, I weave my through the crowd, pushing past a lot of people. I find myself exploring upstairs, popping my head into random rooms, thankfully no couple is hooking up in any. As I reach the last room near the end of the hallway on the right a door creaks open revealing Phil. His already bright eyes light up, he grabs my wrist pulling my in the bathroom he shoves me against the door connecting our lips. I can taste vodka on him but his lips are still just as soft as I remember. Phil grabs my face, making the kiss more intense, I kiss back desperately, treasuring the moment. Before I can enjoy it any longer Phil pulls back. 

Phil kept his hands on my cheeks, rubbing his nose against mine ever so lightly. His breath smells of alcohol and cigarettes, he giggles to himself. 

"Swear yourself to me Daniel." He demands, a shiver runs down my spine, the vodka makes my thoughts fuzzy. 

"What?" I manage to make out, Phil growls shoving me harder against the door. His hips rubbing against mine, I almost moan out, the alcohol seeming to make it more pleasurable than it actually is.  

"You heard me. Swear yourself to me and I'll make you feel so good." He urges on, sounding more persuasive by the minute. The floor continues to vibrate, as Conner's party rages on. No one had noticed I disappeared along with Phil, who cornered me in the bathroom. I almost fall under his spell, just imaging all the filthy things Phil could do to me. Until I remember Kyle, 

"No. You fooled around with Kyle. You ruined him." I spit out, my filter was washed away hours ago. Phil chuckles, tracing a pattern on my hips, his fingers skillfully make their way under my pink jumper, his touch leaving behind a trail of fire. 

"Don't try act so innocent all of a sudden. Come on Dan." He slurs it this time, probably unaware of how sexy he actually sounds. Phil hadn't moved his hand higher or lower like I hoped, but it was obvious he's getting impatient. It's swirling around his amazing blue eyes. 

"I swear myself to you." I barely whisper out, nodding my head quickly. Phil smiles happily, a look of pure joy, his hand goes to my throat, he roughly shoves me away.  

"Get out." Even if his words are harsh, his tone is sweet, sudective. Phil can tell he's confused me because he leans into me again, trailing his hands along my jaw, across my cheek, the back of his hand is soft.  

"Get out, and find Kyle. Once I drop him that's when the real fun begins." He whispers out, watching me like I'm his prey and he's going to pounce any second. I shake my head, 

"Take care of that problem yourself." Phil chuckles, another shove. 

"You do as I say. Otherwise I'm still going to be your problem. You know your friend Zoe is cute, and her boyfriend is as well. Which one of them should I try and fuck? I heard from a little birdy Zoe is a virgin, and she plans on losing it to Alfie. I did take Kyle's, Zoe sounds like a challenge but let's face it. I'm irresistible." He rambles on, even with my drunken thoughts I know he's serious, and there isn't a doubt in my mind he could tempt almost anyone into sleeping with him. I'm not entirely sure how to react, my thoughts mush together, and for a couple seconds I almost don't care. 

"Who told you that?" I try sound more confident, my shoulders straighten. Phil smirks, 

"Well thankfully my friend Pj is interested in your friend Chris. And well Pj tells me things without realizing it." In that very moment I want nothing more than to strangle Phil. I'm tempted to hit him, but I the chances of it doing damage is unlikely. I sigh, walking out. The party has gotten louder, it's wild. Out of frustration I take two more shots, I end up finding Hazel, Phil's friend. She seemed to be making her way outside, probably going out for a smoke. She stands out, people do notice her, and make way for her. Tonight she wears a simple black party dress, it seemed even blacker on her pale skin, it's tight which shows off her curves. I stumble close behind, which isn't that hard. Because people make room for me as well. 

"Hazel! Can I ask you something?" I practically yell, she didn't hear me, which means I have to step outside as well. 

"Hazel!" I try again, she turns to me, cigarette in mouth. She brings up a lighter, the end burns. 

"Yes?" She tilts her head a little, she takes another drag. 

"I was hoping you knew where Kyle was? Phil wants me to find him." Hazel's pale eyes light up at the mention of Phil. 

"He's getting rid of him, isn't he?" She says it almost sadly. 

"Yes." I whisper out, feeling almost guilty. Hazel sees my face and she smiles. 

"Oh don't worry about him. Phil found someone else for him, they're hitting it off as we speak." She praises Phil, seeming very proud. Still the guilt eats away inside, the thought of Jeremy getting his heart broken on the news. 

"Can I ask you something?" It's a slur this time, unplanned words leave my mouth. Hazel takes another drag, she inhales, her eyes scan my body, my face, it's clear she isn't intoxicated or even high on anything. 

"Depends on the question I suppose." She shrugs, another drag. 

"Phil, did he really sleep with Kyle?" Hazel still seems calm, her smoke now a quarter finished. She doesn't meet my eyes, 

"Yes." Another drag, a frustrated sound leaves my lips. Deep down I was hoping it wasn't true, and not because Jeremy is my friend but because Phil was mine, and him messing around with Kyle means the old Phil I knew really is gone. 

 

**Small filler? I guess**


	6. Chapter Six

 

The next morning I find myself in a brightly coloured room, which means I went home with someone. I feel sick, my head hurts. Once I'm over my sleepy haze I get a proper look. The sight alone makes me feel more nauseous than I already am, I stumble out of the bed in a desperate rush to grab my clothes. Even if Phil had changed his appearance I knew his room, and this is definitely it. His green and blue checkered duvet gets tangled in my legs, I fall with a thump, my hangover making me feel more dizzy. My head spins, I stare horrifyingly at all his Band posters, his bookshelf which still has all his random plushies, his few lions that he kept, and the same Buffy DVD set I remember buying him when he told me of his obsession. It hasn't changed. I freeze when I hear Phil groan shifting in his bed. He pulls the duvet over his face, seeming to fall deeper into his bed. 

"What time is it?" He croaks, unaware It's me, I'm the one he got into bed. I pull on all my clothes, stumbling some more for my shoes. 

"Dan?" Phil says surprised, he reaches over to his bedside table, pulling on his glasses. When he studies me properly he full on laughs, holding his sides. 

"Fucking Hell. This is unexpected." His tongue pokes out as he continues to laugh, his hair is a mess, his piercings glitter in the morning sun. Phil stands, still in his boxers. He walks to his door, pulling it open. 

"I'll see you on Monday." He says cheekily, when I pass him he smacks my ass, looking mischievous. 

"I'm sure we had loads of fun. I'll text you." He calls out to me, as I'm already halfway through his house. I phone Chris right away, in hopes he has answers for all the questions swirling around inside my head. It rings three times before he answers, I practically sprint away, wanting to get home and shower. 

"Chris!! I need you to come over today! Please it's urgent." I rush out, before he has the chance to speak. 

"Dan is everything okay?" Chris asks worried, I huff out a breath, my body protesting on the running. My legs feel weak, 

"I think, I don't know. I'll explain later. I need to go, phone's dying." I hang up, shoving my phone inside my shorts pocket. As I make my way to the tube people give me weird looks, I probably look like shit at the moment. Only how I look is at the bottom of my priority list. Phil had said 'I'm sure we had fun.' Which means Phil himself doesn't remember. I feel hopeful, if he doesn't remember maybe I can just forget about waking up in his room. When I do eventually make it to my house, Adrian comes from the kitchen, looking at me suspicious.  

 _ **(Okay so obviously this isn't the actual age gap between Dan and Adrian, but oh well. Just go with it. Also I know Phil is older by like 4 years. But let's just pretend Phil is only older by one year.)**_  

"You look awful." He pauses, 

"Mom and Dad are going to kill you." Adrian states out plainly, examining me even more, he snickers a little. 

"Eww what's that?" Adrian points to my throat, I hold back a groan of annoyance, I'm going to murder Phil. 

"Nothing. I'm going to shower.", Adrian laughs once more, 

"Mom invited Mrs. Lester and her family over, she thinks you and Phil are still friends." He says it so happily, like he's been given an early Christmas. I turn quickly, before I make it completely up the stairs. 

"And what gave her that idea?!?" I screech, glaring at my mischievous thirteen year old brother. He bounces excitedly, 

"Because Mr. Lester seen you leave their house this morning and phoned our place, you see it wouldn't have been so bad because I answered the phone, but I told mom and dad at breakfast, they were just so thrilled you two reconnected mom just had to invite them over." Adrian informs me, looking more smug than I ever saw him. I rush into my room, finding my charger.  Once I connect it, I phone Chris again, the one time I so badly need him the bastard doesn't answer. 

"You get ass over to my place. _Now_. I don't care how selfish I'm being, you're having dinner with me and my family tonight.", I hang up, praying to every God out there Chris decides to be the amazing best friend I know and show up.  I frantically rush around my room, cleaning it best I can. When it looks clean enough I grab my black sweatshirt and black skinny jeans, today isn't the day for my soft pastel colours. In no time I lock myself in the bathroom, letting the hot water sooth my sore aching bones. The images of Phil come back to my mind, him kissing my neck, the way they felt against my own lips, even if he did taste of vodka it was a perfect kiss. I remember him daring me to come over, tempting me with his pretty lies and beautiful eyes. I remember us staggering down block after block, laughing and just falling into our old patterns when we were friends. Even before we left Conner's I remember promising myself over Phil, and after that it's just a giant blank.  I scrub at my body roughly with the soap, like it's going to help wash away all my regrets, the heat the water provides continues to give me a little comfort. My hangover almost disappearing, maybe with some water and pills it'll be okay. After washing my hair I step out, drying my body. After dressing myself I make my way back to bedroom, where thankfully Chris lays on my bed. He looks just as miserable as I feel. 

 


	7. Chapter Seven (kinda, not really.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Phil delivering the news to Dan that he's moving away, hopefully it makes sense, I don't know. So I guess that means they're 14/15 ish?

 

**Phil's POV**

The grass beneath me feels cool, the summer sun feels nice on my still pale skin. I wait impatiently for Dan, I dread seeing him. I haven't told him I'm moving away for a while, I don't want to leave Dan, not without telling him how I feel. 

I continue to stare up at the cloudless blue sky, my skin begins to burn, the sun becoming to much.  I sit up feeling lightheaded, I'm not sure if it's because I'm nervous or I'm getting to hot. But soon enough Dan does show up, he's smiling widely at me, his dimples looking extra adorable today. I look away, unable to just watch him, hopefully he'll still have that smile when we're done talking.  

"So why have you requested to meet me at the park today Philly." My heart drops, I just continue to sit there, unsure of what subject to bring up first.  

"Well I guess I'm feeling nostalgic today." I try for aloof, in hopes it might help. Dan comes over, sitting cross legged in front of me. Today he dressed differently, he isn't in any black, he wears a lavender purple top, with mint green skinny jeans, he left his hair untouched and curly, as if he's actually okay with it looking all over the place. Normally I beg him to keep it curly, he looks cute with his curls.  

"And why is that?" He frowns a little, I shrug, meeting with his warm chocolate coloured eyes, 

"The thing is I'm moving, my dad got a job transfer and well, I'll be moving to Florida." I blurt out, I look away again, Dan doesn't say anything.  

"We'll be moving back in two years, maybe three. Mum thinks it's amazing we'll be leaving London. There's also another thing I needed to tell you before we left-" Dan cuts me off with a sad chuckle, 

"When are you leaving?" He some what snaps, I pick at the grass, playing with it in between my fingers.  

"Two weeks." Dan covers his face with his hands, 

"Oh God, all those boxes, you weren't moving your things into storage. You lied to me." He somewhat cries out, sounding more hurt than angry. 

"Technically I wasn't lying, those things are going into storage until we return. I'm not going away forever Dan. Look I want the next two weeks we have together to be extra special that way when I am gone you won't be that sad." I once again try tell Dan how much I like him, love him maybe. Dan glares at me, his brown eyes no longer warm and comforting. He crosses his arms, scowling actually. 

"No. You're not my friend anymore. I don't want to waste time on you, not if you're leaving." He spits out, he stands walking the way he came. I stand, rushing to catch up, I grab his elbow spinning him around. He's still glaring, he Yanks himself away, like I burned him with my touch. 

"Don't touch me! Just don't speak to me ever again." Before I can even process what my body is doing I find myself kissing him, it's completely blissful for three seconds before Dan shoves my chest, his glare murderous, 

"If I didn't want your friendship, why would I want you to kiss me?" He demands, his voice is sharp, angry.  

"Dan, all I wanted was to tell you how I feel and I just want us to stay frie-" He only scoffs, 

"Yeah well you should've kept that to yourself, because even if you weren't moving away I don't feel the same for you." Dan looks me right in the eyes, which means he's serious. A lump begins to form in my throat, 

"Can't we just talk about this, even if you don't like me I still want to be friends. Come on Dan we've been best friends since we were eight." I plead, feeling slightly humiliated by having to beg and being rejected. Dan doesn't budge, 

"Weren't you fucking listening? I don't want to have anything to do with you. We're not friends. Go ahead and cry for all I care, you're not my problem anymore." With that Dan turns on his heel and walks away casually, like we didn't just fight. My heart shatters, I wipe away the tears that managed to escape, as I sit on a park bench blinking away tears people give sympathetic looks which makes me feel even worse. Three hours pass before I decide to actually make an effort to go home. Martyn stops me in the living room, looking concerned, 

"What's wrong?" He says it quietly, so our parents don't hear, I sigh out.

"Dan didn't take the news well." I call over my shoulder, wanting to avoid Martyn, and all the questions he must have. Once I'm in my half empty room I reach for my phone, maybe Dan has cooled off enough to talk to me. It takes two rings before he answers, 

"What do you want Phil?" His voice is hostile, distant. I can't form words, my other hand starts to shake.  

"I know you're mad, but you didn't need to overreact." I say as smoothly as I can, Dan laughs I can hear slight movements. 

"Take a hint Phil. Stop being so.. Pathetic." He hangs up before I can respond. Which means he really is serious, he doesn't even love me, not enough to stay my friend. I throw my phone against the wall, growling out in frustration. When we get to America I'm going to have fun, I'm going to make great friends and who knows maybe even find a boyfriend or girlfriend, when we arrive it'll be time for a change in my appearance.  

 

**~๑✧◡✧๑ ~ ๑✧◡✧๑ ~ ๑✧◡✧๑ ~ ๑✧◡✧๑ ~ ๑✧◡✧๑ ~ ๑✧◡✧๑**

**Time Skip to when Phil returns.**

**~๑✧◡✧๑ ~ ๑✧◡✧๑ ~ ๑✧◡✧๑ ~ ๑✧◡✧๑ ~ ๑✧◡✧๑ ~ ๑✧◡✧๑**

 

Excitement runs through my body as I walk into the school I was originally supposed to attend, everyone stares at me curiously. I can feel their eyes on me, that's when I run into Hazel. She dyed her hair, it's more white than blonde, she's gotten taller, her body all nice and curved now. She squeals she sees me, her pale green eyes looking a little gray today. "Phil!! I can't believe you're here. I haven't seen you in like forever." She hugs me, her hair smells of pantene, her perfume is sweet, like Hazel herself.  I hug back, feeling wamr inside.  

"Hazel it's been two months." I smile when she pulls back, she nods rolling her eyes, 

"Yeah I know, but still. What's your first class?" I shrug, pulling her along with me.  

"I haven't picked up my schedule yet." I mumble out, searching around the students, wanting to find the familiar brown eyes I know so well. 

"Hazel I need a favour." I say quietly as we make our way to the office, she nods at me waiting for me ask. 

"Do you know Dan Howell?" His name still sounds natural to me, yet my heart no longer races when I think of him. Hazel nods, looking at me oddly.  

"Yeah. Why?" She asks carefully, I smirk a little happily, 

"Well if you're up for it, you and I are going to play a little game with Daniel. Will you help?" The bell rings, which cuts off whatever Hazel was going to say. She still smiles though, she grabs my shoulder, placing a friendly kiss against my cheek. 

"Of course I'll help, but I have to get to class. See you later babe." She calls out to me, disappearing. Once I do make it to the office, it takes a little time finishing some paperwork my parents forgot to fill out, I'm soon given a locker number and where it's located. 

"Now if you ever need anything, or questions and concerns don't hesitate to come to the office.", the secretary says it forcefully, she doesn't trust me, her face says enough. I wander the school for a while becoming familiar with it, some other students come talk to me, wanting me to join them at the smoke pit once first block is over. That's when I see him, the person I've been more than excited to get back at. Dan Howell. He's giving Tyler a kiss goodbye, probably oblivious to the fact I've come back.  I make my way towards him, a smirk stretching across my face. 

"Dan?" I speak up, getting his attention. When we make eye contact he freezes, his brown eyes scanning my body. 

"P-phil?" He stutters, I move closer, pushing some hair out of his face. He flinches away, looking bemused. 

"You're back." He says it quietly, more to himself than me. 

"Got back before Summer ended. I was originally enrolled at Oakbay, but I just begged my mom to come here." I soften my voice, knowing what kind of effect it has on people. Dan blinks a couple times, 

"Why did you have to come to this school, my school?" His voice quavers, his fists clench. I give my best innocent look, "Maybe I missed you." I reach over placing my fingers on Dan's sides, slowly trailing them down to his hips. Time to play with Dan. 

 

**Hopefully this was good, and helped a little. I would've tried harder but at the moment I've been binge watching the Vampire Diaries, fucking amazing. Also this Chapter is for Howell. Seriously I greatly appreciate all the people leaving comments it means so much to me :)**


	8. Chapter Eight (like actually.)

 

My mom scowled at me the moment she realized I haven't been honest about the Dan situation, she crossed her arms pouting.  

"Phillip Michael Lester! What is the matter with you! How were you mess around with his feelings, we're going to that dinner, you're going to be on your best behavior and make it up to Dan for being such a _twat_!" She screeches, I almost chuckle, I can hear Martyn in the kitchen laughing. 

"Yes mom. I will, I promise." I lean over pressing a kiss to her cheek,  

"Is dad coming?" My mom gets up from the couch, moving to get her tea.  She rolls her eyes, blowing on it, steam comes from the milky liquid. 

"No, he has other business things to attend to. It's just going to be you and I tonight." Her tone is actually excited. She leaves into the kitchen, still preparing the strawberry tarts she plans on bringing for dessert. Martyn flops himself down next to me, looking somewhat concerned. 

"You know you're going to have to forgive Dan at some point." He tries lecturing me again, his voice smooth. 

"I have. It's just... We're having fun." I cough, Martyn snorts.

"That's not true. Dan didn't look all that well when he left this morning." He presses on, giving a disapproving look. 

"It's been three years Phil. Let it go." He continues, I roll my eyes again. 

"It's not like that. He's still the same Dan I knew, and this is us.. Being friends. I've moved passed Dan breaking my heart. It's not like the situation could get any worse." I mumble the last part quietly, so he can't hear me. I move up to my room, if I'm going to Dan's place I should apologize or something. I type in the number I remember, in hopes Dan decided not to change his number.  It rings five times before someone picks up. It's Chris, I remember his voice. 

"Dan's phone. Who is this?" He says sluggishly, probably still hungover. I can't respond, I don't know if I should. 

"It's uh.. It's Phil. Is Dan available?" I squeak, 

"Phil!! Dan, yes just one sec." He sounded surprised, I can hear him handing over his phone.  

"How did you get my number?", is the first thing Dan says. I giggle a little, falling onto my bed.  

"If you don't want people to find you, maybe you should change your number." I say somewhat flatly, Dan doesn't reply. I inhale through my nose, and exhale through my mouth. It's still silent, I can't find the words and it seems like Dan doesn't want to be the one to speak them. 

"Look, I'm sorry. Okay? My mom she wanted me.. Let's just.. How about we forget everything that happened between us and we can start over, yeah?" I force those words out, it taste like poison on my tongue. I don't want to leave Dan alone, I finally have that power over Dan, the one he so desperately tried keeping from my reach. Dan laughs, it's strained and forced as well.  

"I don't think that's possible. I don't want to." He whispers, more silence. Dan sighs, but still he doesn't speak. 

"I see, I guess the game is still on, and it looks like I'm winning." I let that sink in before I hang up. Martyn's words bounce around my mind, maybe it is time for me to let it go, to move on. Only there's still a small part of my heart, the tiniest bit that hopes there's still even a slim chance for Dan. Which is immediately shut down, I didn't start messing around with Dan to fall for him all over again, it's to remind him he made the mistake of losing me.  

_**Who else isn't fully recovered from pinof8 yet? I've watched it like so many times already. Anyways, should I write them having dinner? Or I don't know.** _


	9. Chapter Nine

My heart stops when the door bell goes off, Chris tries for a hopeful smile.  

"It's not going to be that bad." He reassures, he doesn't know how wrong he is. I can hear from upstairs our creaky door being pulled open, where Phil and his family must be. My parents speak loudly compared to Phil and his Mother, who I can barely hear. 

"Dan!!!" She calls for me, along with Chris we go down stairs. I'm surprised to see just Phil and his mother. Phil's mom hasn't changed much, her eyes are just as blue as I remember, her face lines with a slight trace of wrinkles, indicating she still smiles a lot. Phil isn't dressed his normal punk attire, he's wearing a white dress shirt and a black blazer, covering up most of his tattoos, his piercings are still intact and his charming smile that's already winning over my parents. Only my parents frown a little, probably not pleased I invited Chris. I smile back though, not wanting to seem rude to Phil's mom. 

"Oh my gosh Dan! You've become so handsome. It's nice to see you again." Mrs. Lester gushes, heat rushes to my cheeks, Mrs. Lester shifts her attention to my parents, she hands over a tray that has ten strawberry tarts on them, 

"We brought desert." She says cheerily, my parents say thanks, giving me a certain look. 

"Why don't you bring Phil up to your room? While I continue to prepare dinner." I suppress a groan, while Phil laughs. Without another word we go up to my room, with Phil following close behind. He eyes my room, slightly shocked. "You're room hasn't changed much either." He makes himself comfortable on my bed, Chris and I stay close to the door, neither of us wanting to get to close.  

"By the way I've promised my mom I'd be on best behavior, so don't worry Dan, I won't bite, tonight anyways." He looks proud, the marks he left still visible, Chris snorts. I glare crossing my arms, but not responding. Phil's phone rings, at first Phil doesn't move, when he looks at the caller Id he sighs out rolling his eyes. 

"Hello?" He says sharply, he glares at my wall, his mood changing. The person on the other end responds making Phil sigh out again,  

"Why did you phone?" He snaps, Chris and I share a look. 

"Don't even try pulling that shit. It was very clear before I left whatever we had never happened, I don't care about you. Not anymore." He waits a couple seconds longer, Phil runs his fingers though his hair, tugging on it. He still does that when he's frustrated, which is still kind of cute. Phil laughs, and it's not his amused flirtatious laughter, it's laughter I've never heard from him before. It's cold and bitter, 

"Just stop okay, you can't change my mind, I'm not coming back, my advise is you just move on. You're wasting your time, we both know that. I have to go." With that he hangs up, his grip looks tight, and I can tell if we weren't in my room he would have thrown his phone. He just gets up, leaving my room, he goes outside slamming my front door. 

"Should we follow him?" Chris asks, moving across my room to look out the window, either my parents didn't hear Phil leave or none of them care enough to check.  

"I will, can come if you want." Chris looks relieved, flopping back down on my bed.  

"No it's cool, he kinda scares me." I feel if I hadn't met Phil before he would be intimidating, I nod rushing after Phil. Who is standing in the front door smoking, he doesn't even acknowledge I'm there, he just inhales and exhales the smoke. 

"Is there something I can help you with?" He finally speaks, still not looking at me. I shrug even if he's not looking at me, "I just wanted to see if you're okay. Also aren't you worried about getting in trouble with your mom?" I add at the end, so I don't sound to concerned. He chuckles flicking off the ash, 

"My mom knows. But why do you even care?" He sounds suspicious, for once actually showing me an emotion since he's returned. I avert my eyes, so I don't see the pain dancing around inside him.  

"It doesn't matter. Just drop it." His words are dismissive, forced. I reach over grabbing his hand, Phil turns his head quickly, looking startled. 

"I know it's hard to believe but I care about you." He provides the same cold laughter I heard minutes ago, he snatches his hand away.  

"Right I'm so sure." He scoffs, it's obvious though my words affected him more than he'd like to admit. The door opens showing Phil's mom, she frowns looking disappointed. 

"I thought I told you no smoking tonight." She scolds, but she smiles warmly at me.  

"Whatever." Phil mumbles, regret shines in his eyes. Phil kills his half finished smoke, turning to his mom looking apologetic. 

"Dinners ready." We both nod following close behind her, the scent of cigarette still lingering in our house.  My mom scrunches her nose as she puts down the taco shells, giving Phil a judgemental look but not saying a word about it. Chris has already taken his seat on the left, looking awkward. Adrian sits in usual seat, looking smug.  Phil takes my spot on the right, his mother occupying the spot next to him, which leaves me to grab and extra chair. Our dinning room is only filled with Adrian's obnoxious chewing.  

"So..." My father attempts at talking, but doesn't bother thinking of any subject. Phil wipes away all his emotions, blankly staring at the food in front of him. 

"So Phil.. Do you still draw?" Adrian speaks up, a tiny piece of lettuce hangs on his chin. Phil look up, not really displaying enough emotion. 

"I sketch here and there, not really into art any more." He even sounds disinterested, when he sees the look on his mothers face he smiles. 

"But I have picked up Filming, and a little bit of photography. I'm not sure which one is more appealing." He adds on. Adrian grins looking at my parents, 

"Can you buy me a camera? Photography sounds fun!" Adrian exclaims with joy. My dad only rolls his eyes, 

"That's what you said about guitar lessons." I laugh, Adrian glares at me before moving his eyes back to Phil.  

"You know Phil, I'm glad you came back. When you left it made Dan all depressed, he constantly talked about you, still does actually." My brother lies smoothly, even sounding convincing. Chris only looks amused, 

" _ADRIAN_ " I hiss, glaring intensely at him. Phil doesn't react at first only taking a bite from his own taco, Mrs. Lester smiles widely.  

"Its a good thing you guys reconnected. It wasn't easy on phil either." She informs us, Phil goes slightly red. 

"Mom!" He whines not making eye contact with anyone. She only giggles, picking at her salad. 

"You got better after meeting Grace. She's a lovely girl isn't she." Phil's eyes go darker, 

"Was she your girlfriend?" My mom speaks up, picking up her almost empty wine glass. Phil doesn't say anything, he looks close to snapping, 

"Something like that." He breathes out, again Mrs. Lester looks at Phil disapprovingly. Phil ignores her. It gets quiet again, tonight might be longer than I thought it was going to be.  

_**yo this chapter was totally rushed so sorry if it's more shit than usual. Also it took me so long to update cause I've fallen in love with Naruto!!!! It's like my favourite thing at the moment. I'm just so obsessed♡♡♡♡♡♡☆☆☆** _


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haven't had the chance to edit, sorry it's been a while, but I've been working so. Anyways hope you enjoy :)

To my disappointment and relief, Phil has been ignoring me completely ever since the dinner at my place. Not having his attention is a foreign feeling, it makes me furious. Phil is better at the game than I expected, he got inside my head and completely fucked me over. Of course I couldn't help but think he's angry about this Grace girl his mother had mentioned, the one that made his personality match his scary hot punk look. Chris tried getting information from Pj, as it would seem though Pj is more loyal to Phil. I feel helpless, someone not returning feelings hasn't happened to me before. Phil didn't even seem to care when Anthony confessed, requesting a date. I of course said no, dating someone else wasn't something that would help the messed up situation Phil put me in. I thought about Phil constantly since his return, which unpleases me the most. The only other person I liked more was back before Phil left, when everything made sense. Being to caught up in my thoughts, it took my brain a few seconds to realize I'm being pressed up against my locker. I'm met with the nice blue eyes of Phil Lester, who is smirking at my surprised voice.  

"You've been a good boy Dan, I'm shocked." He breathes again my neck, pressing soft kisses on my skin. I shiver grabbing his elbows and shoving him away, 

"You haven't spoken to me for weeks, you expect me to just forgive you like that?" Phil shrugs still smiling. 

"Don't be so pouty, you should be happy I'm speaking to you again." He says arrogantly. I scoff crossing my arms, 

"You're right, I feel so blessed you're in my life again." I say sarcastically rolling my eyes. Phil only laughs, 

"Me speaking to you again is a reward, you turned down Anthony which made me happy." He admits, a disgustingly happy feelings creeps itself inside me. I couldn't help but smile in return for his small praise, 

"It did?" I say hesitantly. Phil nods pressing a soft kiss again my lips, 

"You'll get the rest of your reward later." He whispers softly into my ear. I bit my lip looking away, 

"So you're not mad anymore?" I ask in a small voice. Phil laughs, it's deep and bright something I missed hearing.  

"No, not anymore." Phil's voice is nice and smooth, it brings nothing but pleasure to the ears. Phil grabs my chin so I can look at him, 

"Don't look so sad baby, it's time to continue our game." I freeze, tensing up. 

"You're my new favourite toy Dan, and I'm not giving you up anytime soon. So continue to be a good boy, okay?" I can only nod, feeling completely hypnotized by Phil's words, each one crafted and put together so well it makes my thoughts incoherent. I'm Phil's, and at this point I'm not sure there's anything I can do about now.  


End file.
